Mo'Cal Sept
The Mo'Cal Sept is a sept of the T'au Empire founded during the Second Sphere Expansion. Colonizing a Jungle World, the sept went through tough beginnings, facing off against various Feral Ork tribes. With the aid of the Kroots, the Orks were eventually exterminated, forging strong bonds between the two allied races. The members of the Mo'Cal sept have developed incredible field combat skills, taking great pride in using the battlefield environment to their advantage. History The Mo'Cal Sept was founded during the early days of the Second Sphere Expansion. The world that would house the sept was a Jungle World, filled with large forests, mountain ranges and natural resources, marking it as a vauled addition to the Empire. Due to the planet's environment, numerous Kroot Warriors were added to the T'au forces in the colonizing efforts, to root out any possible threats. The Greenskin Threat Upon landing on the lush world, it became clear to the Tau that they were not the only sentient species there. Several centuries ago, an Ork warband had crashed onto the planet. The warband eventually fractured and the Orks became feral. Though not technologically advanced, the Feral Orks' large numbers were too much of a threat to ignore. Fire Warriors quickly moved in to eradicate the Orks. However, trouble arose due to the deep dense jungles the greenskins were in. The clustered forests made it difficult for Tau vehicles to move properly, allowing the Orks to strike while they were vulnerable. Plus, Fire Warriors were not well trained in melee combat, making them quick kills for greenskin ambushes. To compensate this, the Commander at the time made two decisions that would leave great influences on the newborn Sept: He utilized heavy use of Battlesuits and called in several Kroot Squads to assist in hunting down the Orks. The flexibility of the Battlesuits enabled the Tau Fire Warriors to better combat against the physically stronger Orks, while the Kroot Kindreds, led by their Shapers, provided excellent close-quarter assistance for Fire Warrior Squads. By the end of the year, the Ork menace had been completely removed and Mo'Cal was ready for full colonization. An agreement was made between the Tau Commander and the Kroot Shapers, overseen by the Ethereal attached to the Sept. The Kroots would be given their own territory to rule and work alongside the Mo'Cal Sept. The Ethereal Council also hoped that this would help in strengthening the bonds between the two races. Damocles Gulf Crusade Notable Campaigns Sept Worlds Sept Culture Tactical Doctrines The warriors of the Mo'Cal Sept are master field specialists. Having trained on their jungle homeworld, the Fire Warriors can navigate through various terrains and fight with little difficulties. Most notably, they make great use of Battlesuits, preferring their mobility and flexibility over tanks and light vehicles. Using them allow the Sept's warriors to fight against races who prefer close combat and against larger or armoured foes. That does not mean they ignored light infantry, who strike from afar while their Battlesuit piloting comrades fight the enemy head on. The Fire Warriors and Kroot will take position in areas where they can better aim at their targets or places that could be used to set up ambushes. The Kroot will also engage enemies in close combat, attacking from the shadows or cornering their pray as they unleash their claws and weapons onto the foe. This aligns with the Sept's preference for rapid assaults. With their Battlesuits moving in at the front, followed by ground and air support, the Mo'Cal warriors will rush at their foes from all angles, their sudden attack giving their enemies little time to react or prepare a proper defense. Ground vehicles will normally back up the Battlesuits in combat, firing from afar or performing hit & run tactics to confuse the enemy as the infantry moves in to finish them off. Surprisingly, urban warfare is also something the Mo'Cal Fire Warriors excel at, using their infantry and Battlesuits to engage the enemy through buildings and streets. Special Unit T'au Castes Kroots Sept Appearance Sept Colours Sept Icon Notable Members *'Sha'so Windroar': Full name Shas'o Fal'shia Irux or O'Irux for short, Commander Windroar is the current military leader of the Mo'Cal Sept. A young warrior, Windroar prefers to fight in close range along Kroot allies, showing no fear against whatever foes he faces. Inspiring his warriors with his bravery, Windroar fights with all his person for his Sept and Empire, with a desire to prove worthy of his newly given rank. Sometimes rash, the young commander is usually reigned in by Aun'La, the old Ethereal serving as an advisor for the still inexperienced commander. To appease his wish for close combat, Shas'El uses an XV9 Hazard Battlesuit equipped with Twin-Linked Burst Cannons and Phased Ion Gun, plus a Shield Generator and Target Lock while accompanied by Gun Drones. *'Sha'so Shadowbark': Shas'O Vash'ya Naseom, better known as O'Naseom, or Commander Shadowbark, is the secondary commander of the Mo'Cal sept and Windroar's right-hand man. A veteran Fire Warrior, Shadowbark is the more level-headed of the two, preferring indirect approach to combat, and thus has used X22 Battlesuit armed with a Plasma Rifle and Fusion Blaster, along with shoulder-mounted missile launchers and accompanied by a pair of Shield Drones. Shadowbark leads the stealth units of the Sept into battle while Windroar fights alongside the main force. He most notably eliminated a Dark Eldar Kabal from a Tau Colony World. Despite his constant disapproval of Windroar's recklessness, Shadowbark knows that the young Commander is the greatest Fire Warrior their Sept has ever produced, and wishes to see him reach his full potential. During the beginning of the Third Sphere Expansion, Shadowbark was given the honour of piloting the latest Stealthsuit, the XV95 Ghostkeel Battlesuit, using a Cyclic Ion Raker and Fusion Collider. *'Aun'La': Aun'La Sha'draig Ashon, or Aun'La, is the main Ethereal of the Mo'Cal Sept. An old Ethereal, she has lived among the jungle world for most of her life, serving a spiritual guidance for the Taus and Kroot allies. Her kindness yet firece determination has been able to end even the most harshest of conflicts. Though too old to stand at the frontlines, Aun'La assists at the rear, working alongside Sept Officers and giving advice to the young Commander Windroar. *'Shas'ui Ironmountain': Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Tau Category:Tau Septs Category:Xenos